Nicci Trifiro and the Olympians
by Nacasia Cecelia Trifiro
Summary: Seven Half-Bloods Shall Answer the Call, To Storm Or Fire The World Must Fall. An Oath To Keep With A Final Breath, And Foes Bear Arms To The Doors Of Death. With a new "Great Prophecy" comes new heroes. New/Main: Nicci, Lucy, Jacen, Damen,and more...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Being Stalked**

Do you know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach, when you think someone is watching you. Like the _OMG that creepy guy on the subway keeps staring at me_ kind of feeling. Well that's how I felt before I made that creepy guy on the subway disintegrate. Yeah, I said disintegrate. It's a confusing story, so I guess I will start at the beginning.

Hi. My name is Nacasia Cecelia Trifiro, I'm fourteen years old and I have ADHD and Dyslexia. So yeah, I'm just your typical New Yorker. I live with my mother, Nerina, in a place that we Italians call po 'I 'Italia, meaning Little Italy. If your parents ever told you not to be afraid of the monsters under your bed, don't listen to them. Ever since I was little those monsters would come after me, most of them are scarier than your worst nightmare, and my mother _never_ told me not to be afraid. But she did somehow protect me from them, and as I got older she taught me how to defend myself.

I never had to fight a monster before, but today was different; I couldn't get home in time. It started this morning; I could sense something was wrong even before anything happened. I took the subway like always; I was going to get my school supplies for the coming year. Hey! New school, new year, and hopefully no monsters. But everything started to go downhill as soon as I got on and found a seat. This weird, creeper was staring at me; I pretended not to see him. But later, on the way home he was still there, his beady little eyes staring into mine. No sooner, I was running through the streets with a Kindly One on my trail. I ran, and ran, and found myself at a dead end, pinned to a wall.

"Goodbye, young one," her voice pierced through me, sending a shiver up my spine. But my ADHD and the little bit of training were working for me tonight; I yanked my bobby pin out of my hair and stabbed it through her heart, she disintegrated on the spot. I floored it the rest of the way home, terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Get a Tutor**

The week before school ended my mom made me sign up for a tutor from Goode High, the school I would be attending next September. Trust me I tried to get out of it, I told my mom that with my luck my tutor would be either a Cyclops or a Giant. But she insisted. So now I was on my way to Goode's Library Media Center, I had a crumpled up introduction paper in my hand, it read:

_Percy Jackson, Age: 16, Tutor_

_Hey, I'll make learning history fun! Well I sort of have to; my step-father loves history. My favorite god is Poseidon; he's pretty cool once you learn about him. Ancient Greek is one of the many things we'll touch on and it's the first, so come prepared for at least a week of it, it's my personal favorite._

I couldn't help but think what his reaction would be once he found out that I would _not_ be able to sit through his lessons. Poor guy, this is probably the last way he wanted to spend his summer. His step-father was probably making him do this. When I walked into the library what I saw was surprising; there were two bicycle helmets, two shields and two swords, made out of cardboard. So far it looked like we were going to reenact Great Olympian battles, I couldn't wait! A guy, whom I guess was Percy, was staring intently at what looked like blueprints.

"Um… Percy?"

He looked up and said, "You must be Nicci. Let's get started right away, pick your weapon."

I did what he said and we started. As we fought he would recite poems about different battles. Somehow I found that as long as we were fighting I could remember every line of the poems. We stopped around lunch time, he lead me over to a table that had lemonade and shortbread cookies on it.

"This is the food of the Gods, nectar and ambrosia; really it's just lemonade and cookies," he explained as he took a seat.

As we ate he drilled me on all of the Greek Gods and Goddesses, he would say the name and I would tell him what I knew about him or her. We where up to Athena when a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes walked over and said, "Percy! Rachel and I were starting to get worried, you were supposed to met us for lunch, remember?"

Percy gasped, "Oh my gods, that was today. I'm so sorry Annabeth; I forgot and scheduled a tutoring session. This is Nicci; she's going to be a freshman here next year."

"Ok then Seaweed brain," Annabeth turned toward me. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure but I have to tell my mom, I'll be back in a minute." I went out in the hallway and called my mom, she told me that it would be fine and to be safe. Little did I know, that would be the last time I would be speaking to my mom for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Something Weird's Happening**

As we walked to the restaurant I couldn't help it; I was looking over my shoulder every five seconds. But hey, it's not my fault that monsters like to stalk me, is it? Annabeth was explaining the blueprints to Percy. So I said something brilliant like _Hey, you should be an architect when you are older_; I guess it was an inside joke or something because they started laughing. Thunder rolled in the distance mixing with the sound of waves. We got to the restaurant just as a torrential downpour started. Annabeth lead us to a table near the window, where Rachel was waiting. I felt out of place, apparently their friend Rachel was rich. Because as soon as we sat down she just smiled and said, "Hey guys! Order whatever you want, it's on my dad. Oh, hey you must be Nicci."

When the waitress came over asking, "May I take your ordersss young onesss," that set my monster raider off. It was on red alert for the rest of the meal, I noticed that each time the _dracaenae_ came close Annabeth would become tense. Finally everyone was finished; Rachel Elizabeth Dare charged everything to her daddy's tab. We left in a hurry, luckily the rain had stopped. But when I looked over my shoulder and saw Slimy following us I panicked. I knew that there was something different about Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel, so I decided to let them know something was wrong. I bolted; running as fast as I could. I lead Slimy to a dark alley spun around at the last second and pulled the same maneuver that I did on the Kindly one. Let's just say Slimy is gone with the wind. I felt a sickening _pop_ in my shoulder and fell to the ground, just as Percy, Rachel, and Annabeth rounded the corner. They rushed over to help me and I noticed why my shoulder popped. My bobby pin was now a celestial-bronze sword, with weird patterns of waves, flowers, wheat, wind, flames, and a lot of other things that were hard to make out because the hilt was so over-crowed with them. My guess is that my bobby pin changed into a sword as I lunged, causing my shoulder to dislocate.

Annabeth helped me up while Percy picked up my sword, Rachel just stood there with a glassy look in her eyes. They seemed to notice what I was looking at Rachel's eyes started glowing green; she stepped forward and looked me in the eyes.

_"One half-blood shall rise, _

_ Her power shall be greater than the skies._

_ Untrustworthy she shall be deemed,_

_She will be better than first seemed."_

Rachel snapped out of her trance almost as soon as she went into it. She looked at us like _we_ were the crazy ones. Percy handed me my sword and as soon as it was in my hand it transformed back into a bobby pin.

"_Di_ _immortals_! Percy _she's_ the half-blood." Annabeth sounded almost surprised, like _wow that dracaenae didn't kill you_.

Rachel looked confused, "What did I miss?"

I didn't know if she was kidding or serious. I had a hard time explaining it. "Um… well first your eyes started… um, glowing? Then you said a poem?"

"Oh my Gods, that's embarrassing." She looked at Annabeth, "Do you think we should take Nicci to camp?"

"I hope you mean the hospital, my shoulder feels like it's dislocated." I mumbled, out of it from the pain in my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Camp. I'm a What!?**

They weren't kidding about taking me to camp. After Percy hailed us a few Pegasi; we took off for Camp Half-Blood. They tried to explain to me what I was while we flew, but the pain was distorting. About five minutes later we flying across the magical border, were the camp's guard dragon, Peleus, was resting peacefully. We landed by a cluster of cabins; which were not your ordinary log cabins. The world went black…

When I awoke I was in the infirmary in the Big House, the first person, or centaur, I saw was Chiron. Don't ask me how I knew who he was I just did, ok? I propped myself up on my pillow, surprised that I only felt a little stiff. Chiron turned around with a kind smile on his face.

"You're up, great! Your mom was getting worried…"

I rubbed my forehead, "How long was I out, and how do you know my mom?"

"Well when you got here you fell, head first off of Daisy, the Pegasus. So it took about five days for you to heal; even with Jacen, the Apollo cabin's best healer, working on you."

I squinted and furrowed my eyebrows, trying to keep the room in focus. "Oh... Wait what about my mom, she's probably freaking out."

He smiled almost laughing, "Don't worry about her… she knows you're going to be fine, she practically grew up here. I also know how to deal with Trifiro's, your family goes way back."

A light went on in my mind or as my teachers from "That Class" used to say; the hamster in mind wasn't dead after all. "Chiron if you know my whole family history, does that mean you know who my father is? My mom always told me that I was special, that I was unlike the others of my kind. Honestly I just thought she was referring to my ADHD or something, but now I'm having second thoughts about what she was referring to."

He frowned, "Well maybe… it can't be… it's not possible, never mind. You know what, why don't we find you a place to stay."

After about an hour of looking for a place where I could stay our last hope was the Ares cabin, and from what I heard about them we were probably not going to have much luck. But when a familiar girl opened the door I was ecstatic, Lucy my pen pal from school was squealing with delight, while fighting off one of her older brothers. When he finally backed off, she hugged me and then said with a moderate British accent, "Nicci it's you! Funny how we both end up here this summer."

I smiled, "Funny… I guess now I know why there are always ink spots on your letters, get a little mad at the pen or something."

Just like that we were best friends. Her brothers where pretty cool, Ash was about sixteen and he was H-O-T, hot. Like a supermodel's ex-boyfriend hot, apparently that's what _all_ of the girls at camp thought. The girls in the Aphrodite cabin have a schedule of who gets to date him and when, well that's what Lucy told me anyway. Lucy showed me what to do at dinner. So when I through some of my food into the flames I smiled, _to my father_ _where ever, whoever you are_.

A knew about the dreams but I was never prepared for one when I had one…

_I was in a dark room; the only source of light was coming from a watch. I couldn't make out the isolated figure in the corner talking into light. As I got closer I could hear more, they were both males. The one who was here in the room with me was talking to a person whom he called "The General"._

"_She is alive… yes but… I know… but… fine I'll leave Friday."_

_For some reason I couldn't make what "The General" was saying. I could only make out one word something about reforming._**

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Get Assigned to a Quest**

I woke up Friday morning shaken, today was the day that whoever I saw in my dream was going to make their escape. I tried my best to calm myself but I couldn't, not even by reading the poetry section of _The Olympus Times_ and trust me, everyone but me was rolling on the floor laughing.

**Twins Rule**

**Poetry by Apollo:**

_There once was a Goddess from Sparta_

_And she really stole my hearta_

_I said I loved her the most_

_She told me to get lost_

_But hey! I'm still hotta_

**Reviews by Artemis:**

Ok well first things first, I thought

you were OVER your Limerick phase.

And second of all _hearta_ is not a word neither is _hotta_.

Lastly most and lost don't rhyme, at all.

I had made friends quickly and easily within my first days at camp Half-Blood; a girl from the Demeter cabin named Anemone (she was named after a Nymph), Nico son of Hades, Lucy's boyfriend Damen from the Hermes cabin, and Jacen the boy who helped heal me. Of course I knew a lot more people than just them, but I don't what to bore you with a list. And all of them were worried about me nobody knew who my father was and they could all see that I was worried about something. But Lucy was the only one who knew about my dream, up until that night before capture the flag anyway…

I was on the Ares cabins team, and apparently they all think that I'm great with a sword so they put me on offense, tag teaming with Lucy and Annabeth. After we successfully captured the flag and rubbed it in the guys' faces, a commotion broke out about a missing camper and a trail of blood. Nico was already on the scene when we got there.

"Is Anthony dead," I blurted out before realizing nobody knew who was actually missing but me and I only knew because he said hi to me once and I matched his voice to the one in my dream. Everyone was staring at me like I had just grew two extra bodies which I guess was possible, Geryon.

"He isn't dead… but how did you know?" Nico wondered.

I was about to answer when Chiron declared a meeting for the camp consolers. At the meeting I explained my dream about Anthony and "The General". Chiron agreed that I needed to be sent on a quest, even though it was dangerous for an unclaimed half-blood to go on a quest, I was, well let's just say not your ordinary half-blood. They sent me to see Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I walked into what seemed to be an ordinary teenage girl's bedroom. Rachel was laughing really hard, and I realized she was watching the Apollo channel, all poetry all the time. She turned around when she heard me come in.

"Rachel? Hey… um. Oh great Oracle of Delphi I was sent to ask for a quest… if that's ok with you?" I was afraid of what would happen next, but Rachel surprised me.

"I've got nothing, which is weird. I think I might be broken," she looked surprised too.

When we told Chiron he said, "This only means one thing; it's time for the next Great Prophecy."

There were a few groans and a couple _alreadies_. Apparently the last great prophecy had been fulfilled last summer, so no one was ready for the next one. We argued for an hour about who was going, and we were getting _nowhere_. So Chiron told everyone that I had to chose who was going. They gave me a paper with the prophecy on it. So I read it aloud,

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

It was finally decided that Lucy, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Mo (Anemone), Jacen, and I would be the seven half-bloods going on the quest. I chose them based on the lines from the prophecy, Nico would know something about the Doors of Death, storm or fire would be Percy or Lucy, we would need Annabeth's brain, Jacen could heal us, Mo could grow food, and I had a strange felling that I would play an important part. This was confirmed later that evening. Chiron declared; we were to leave the next morning.

That night I couldn't sleep, so I snuck out to the beach, a guy in a jogging suit came running up to me.

"A message from your mom, and a gift from the gods," Hermes smiled as handed me a note from my mom and a violet polka doted backpack that had N.C_._T. monogrammed on it.

"Thank you, sir. But if you don't mind me asking, what's the backpack for?"

He smiled, "The backpack is enchanted when you need something it will be in there."

_Like rats, yummy, good, juicy rats._

_Shut up George._

_But rats are good._

"Martha, George, how 'bout you both stop fighting. Good luck Nicci, I'll be going now."

_Bring me back a rat!_

I adverted my eyes. Once he was gone I went back to the cabin and read the letter. As I read it my eyes welled over with tears, my birth was something that nobody wanted. But my mom was able to trick the gods into thinking that I was "dealt with". After I finished reading I started crafting my own letter to Chiron and everyone else at camp.

Dear everyone,

By the time you read this I'll already be on the quest, and hopefully I'll come back, alive. Oh… and a cabin would be nice, just saying. Never mind that the real thing that I want to tell you is I know who my father is, and let me tell you another thing I'm sorry I ever came to this camp, for I have put so many lives in jeopardy.

At the age of 18 my mother and her siblings were invited to stay with Demeter at Hades' Palace, in the Underworld. Her visit didn't go as well as planed; on an evening walk with her siblings and Demeter she was sucked into the pits of Tartarus. The spirit of Kronos claimed my mother as his own, before the other Titians could destroy her. He believed that she would be strong enough to bear his child, and when a week passed Kronos helped Demeter pull her out. But there was a price to pay for entering Tartarus and surviving, nine months later she gave birth to me.

PS: I'm not coming back without destroying _him_. Pray the Gods and Goddesses forgive my mom, let them take out there wrath on me.

–Nicci, Daughter of Kronos.

* * *

**hey i've recently been told that a lot of people have used Kronos as the parent. so tell me what you think should i keep it or change it. I Thank all who reply to this in advance.**


End file.
